The invention relates to a swivel caster with a caster body, a pivot bearing and a foot which can be extended by means of an electric motor, the foot having a telescopable foot part.
Swivel casters of this kind are already known in various configurations. Reference is made to DE 43 21 739 A1.
In the case of the known swivel caster, the ability to telescope is achieved by a plurality of extending portions, which are guided one within the other and are screw-connected to one another. The arrangement is therefore constructionally complex.
Proceeding from the state of the art noted, the invention is concerned with the objective of providing a swivel caster that has a foot which can be extended by an electric motor, the swivel caster having an advantageous construction.